dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mark Tuan
Perfil *'Nombre:' 마크 / Mark *'Nombre completo:' 마크이엔투안 / Mark Yi En Tuan *'Nombre coreano:' 동의은 / Dong Yi Eun *'Nombre chino:' 段宜恩 / Tuan Yi En (Duan Yi En) *'Apodos:' Pollito Tuan y Markie Pooh *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Cantante, MC, Modelo y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Gallo *'Familia: Padres, hermano menor, dos hermanas mayores y tres sobrinas *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Sanctuary (2017) * Dream Knight (2015) * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo Programas de TV *'2017 '(SBS) Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 *'2016: '(SBS) Running Man (Ep. 318 junto a Jin Young) *'2016:' (KBS) Battle Likes - como MC Especial, junto a BamBam. *'2016: '(Mnet) Twice Private Life (Ep.7) *'2015:' (KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team (15.09.15) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (07.07.15, invitado especial junto a Jackson) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (11.02.15), invitado especial junto a Jackson) * 2014: (Mnet) NO.MERCY (10.12.14, junto a Shownu, JB, Yu Gyeom y Jin Young) * 2014: (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.14, junto a Jackson) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Jackson y Jin Young) * 2014: (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (02.07.14, junto a Jackson) * 2014: (Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (09.04.14, Special MC, junto a Jackson) * 2014: (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a JB, Jackson y Young Jae) * 2013: (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Jackson, BamBam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2016:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03.03.16) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM (28.01.14, junto a Jackson, BamBam y Yu Gyeom *'2014:' (MBC) WGM TV (MC, junto a Jackson y BamBam) * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Music Access (02.07.14, junto a Jackson) * 2014: '(Arirang Radio) Star Date (10.07.14, junto a Jackson y BamBam) *'2014: '(MBC) C-Radio Idol True Colors (22.08.14, junto a Yu Gyeom, BamBam, JB y Young Jae) Anuncios *'2011: Domino Olleh *'2016: '''East Cola Colaboraciones * ''Full Moon - ''Sun Mi Ft. Mark - Presentación de M! Countdown Christmas Especial * Jun.K ft. Mark y Jackson - "True Swag" (23/04/15) * "Like OOH-AHH" ft. Jin Young, Nichkhun y TWICE (Na Yeon, Chae Young y Tzuyu) - JYP Nation 2016 - Mix and Match Composiciones * '''2015: '''Rap: Back To Me - Mini Album ''Just Right * 2015: 'Rap: 느낌이 좋아 (Feel So Good) - Mini Album ''MAD * '2015: '''Rap: GOOD - Mini Album ''MAD * '2016: '''Rap: 못하겠어 (Can't) - Mini Album ''FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE * '2016: '''Compositor y Rap: 빛이나 (See The Light) - Mini Album ''FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE * '2016: '''Rap: Encore - Single JYP NATION ''Encore * '''2017: '''Escribió: Face- Mini Album "7 for 7" Junto a Collapsedone, Mayu Wakisaka, BamBam y Jackson Wang. * '''2018: Escribio y compuso: OMW - Album PRESENT:YOU , ''junto a Jackson, Boytoy y Wizil. * '''2018: '''Escribio: Higher - junto a Jin Young Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 ** Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación: '''Arcadia High School. *'Idiomas:' Inglés (Lengua materna) / Coreano (Fluido) / Mandarín (Medio) / Japonés (Medio) / Español (Básico). *'Lema: "Trabaja duro, juega duro". *'''Periodo de entrenamiento: Tres años y medio *'Pasatiempos:' Jugar baloncesto, hacer snowboard y montar en skate. *'Especialidad:' Artes Marciales. En el programa "Weekly Idol" dió a conocer que sólo sabe girar hacia la derecha. *'Artistas favoritos:' Chris Brown, Drake, ASAP Rocky y Tyga. *'Comida favorita:' Pizza, hamburguesas y carne (en general). * Color favorito: Rojo.' ' * Nació en Estados Unidos (su madre es asiática-americana) mientras que su padre es de Taipei (Taiwán), por lo que es estadounidense con ascendencia taiwanesa. * Durante su niñez, además de residir en Los Ángeles vivió en Brasil (lugar donde nació su hermano Joey Tuan) y Paraguay. Sin embargo no habla ni portugués ni español ni guarani . * Jugaba al volleyball en la secundaria. * Fue elegido por un reclutador de talentos de JYP Entertainment en los Estados Unidos en la calle cuando aún era estudiante de secundaria en California. * A pesar de que no hay ningún conocimiento relevante de la industria del entretenimiento coreano, sus imágenes, así como su talento, le valieron un lugar destacado. * Realizó su audición con la canción de Eminen - "When I'm Gone". * Apareció en el drama "'''Dream High 2" como bailarín de fondo. *En WIN: WHO IS NEXT? sorprendió a todos al dar una voltereta en el aire y no caer encima de BamBam cuando Jackson lo empujó para hacer la voltereta hacia atrás en dirección lateral. (Vídeo) *Se lesionó la rodilla durante una actuación en directo en '''"Mnet Countdown". Al principio nadie lo notó porque él siguió realizando las difíciles piruetas de la coreografía. Sin embargo al final los miembros se dieron cuenta cuando salió del escenario cojeando después de terminar la presentación. * Mark ocupó el puesto #7, en una encuesta realizada en Julio del 2014 sobre los extranjeros más atractivos en Corea del Sur. *El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong, él y Jackson cantaron un dúo, auto-proclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project, oficial) llamada Markson. Jackson fue el vocalista y sorprendió a todos por su inesperado control vocal. * Participó junto a Jackson en el equipo de baloncesto "Gangnam Lakers", el cual ganó el torneo de "Idol Star Athletic Championship 2015". * Junto con Young Jae compraron una pequeña perrita blanca a la cual llamaron Coco. La cual actualmente vive junto a Young Jae en el departamento que comparte con su hermano. * Ocupó el puesto #1 de "Weekly Idol Ranking en Corea del Sur" con respecto a los ídolos que serán populares en China. *El día Viernes, 31 de Marzo (Sábado 01 de Abril en Corea), Mark viajó a Nueva Zelanda por una semana para grabar el reality show de supervivencia llamando Law of the Jungle (La Ley De La Jungla). *Esta en el puesto #70 de los 100 rostros mas bellos en "The 100 most handsome faces of 2017" *Esta en el puesto #82 de los 100 rostros mas bellos en "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018" *Mark y Jackson solían pelear mucho durante el entrenamiento de estiramiento. El entrenador le pidió a Mark que empujara a Jackson más abajo, cuando Mark lo hizo, Jackson estaba enojado con Mark porque estaba demasiado sensible ese día. Mark agarró la cabeza de Jackson y Jackson fue amable con Mark al día siguiente. *Los miembros de GOT7 dijeron que Mark es el que más llora en los conciertos y dicen: "¿Estas llorando de nuevo?". *Lanzo su propia marca de ropa . Enlaces *Perfil Naver *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Mark Tuan1.jpg Mark Tuan2.jpg Mark Tuan-3.jpg 970662_566502043482642_8541756389533092412_n.jpg 14diq2v.jpg Mark Tuan6.jpg Mark Tuan07.jpg Mark Tuan7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:TWRapero Categoría:TWBailarín Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWMC Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWActor